Romeo and Juliet Akatsuki Ver
by Eu9eNi3
Summary: Sasori Montague dan Deidara Capulet saling mencintai, tapi keluarga mereka saling bermusuhan.. Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah cinta mereka?


_Disclaimer : Semuanya adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto, bukan saiia._

_!!!Warning!!!_

_Membaca nie dapat mengakibatkan gangguan jiwa. Tidak disarankan untuk orang tua dan ibu hamil. Tidak disarankan pula bagi anak-anak karena mengandung unsur YAOI_.

---------------------------------

Pada jaman dahulu kala di Roma, terdapat dua keluarga yang selalu berseteru, yaitu keluarga Capulet dan Montague. Tapi, anak laki-laki keluarga Montague, Sasori Montague, amat menyukai anak perempuan dari keluarga Capulet yang bernama Deidara. Deidara pun menyukai Sasori, namun situasi tidak memungkinkan mereka untuk bersatu.

Deidara pun memutuskan untuk membujuk orang tuanya..

"Mamih..." Panggil Deidara manja.

"Apa, sayang?" Jawab ibuya, Hidan, yang sedang asyik membersihkan sabitnya.

"Deidara mau kawin.."

"YANG BENER???" Wajah Hidan berubah senang, "Papihhh!! Papihhh!! Deidara bilang pengen kawin!!!"

Kakuzu yang sedang menghitung uang pun langsung keluar kamar. "Sayang, yang bener?? Sama siapa???"

"Emmmm..."

Kakuzu dan Hidan menatap Deidara penuh harap.

"Itu loh... Sasori Montague..."

"APAAAA???!!!"

Hidan dan Kakuzu berteriak berbarengan, menyebabkan seluruh rumah jadi bergetar dan Deidara jatuh dari kursinya.

"Mama nggak ngijinin kamu kawin sama anak jelek itu!!! DEWA JASHIN TIDAK AKAN MAU MEMBERKATI ANAK DARI DARAH MONTAGUE ITU!!!" Sahut Hidan marah-marah, sambil mengacungkan sabitnya.

"PAPIH JUGA NGGAK SETUJU!!! KAMU KAN TAU, KALAU KELUARGA MONTAGUE ITU KERE SETENGAH MAMPUS!!! KAMU MAU JADI MISKIN?? SEKARANG AJA KITA UDAH MISKIN??!!!" Kakuzu ikut-ikutan marah.

"Tapi.. pih, mih.. Deidara benar-benar mencintai Sasori.." Deidara mulai terisak.

"Kalau begitu, mamih akan bunuh tuh anak Montague!!! Biar dia mati dengan sadisnya!! Bwahahahahaha!!!" Hidan hendak keluar rumah sambil membawa sabitnya, tapi Deidara berusaha setengah mati agar mamanya itu berhenti.

"Pokoknya kamu tidak boleh kawin sama anak jelek itu!! Pelayan, kunci dia!!!" Kakuzu memerintahkan beberapa pelayan untuk menyeret Deidara ke kamarnya. Pelayan-pelayan itu terpaksa memborgol Deidara dan menguncinya di kamarnya.

"Hiks... hiks... Papihhhh.. Deidara cintaa sama diaaa..." Deidara terus-terusan meratap di dalam kamarnya.

Sementara itu, di kediaman Montague..

"Mih.." Sasori memanggil ibunya.

"Kenapa, sayang?? Mamih lagi sibuk bantuin papih nihh.." Terlihat Itachi Uchiha sedang sibuk mempersiapkan makan malam. Kebetulan, hari ini Kisame dapat hasil pancingan berupa ikan hiu besar.

"Sasori pengen kawin.."

"Ahhh, cicilan rumah aja belum lunas, loe mau kawin???!!" Bentak Kisame kesal. Maklum, ikan hiu yang akan Ia masak besar sekali, jadi Ia kerepotan dan mengomel-ngomel sendiri.

"Sasori pengen kawin.. Sama Deidara.."

Serentak, keadaan di dapur keluarga Montague menjadi hening. Kisame bahkan mengiris tangannya sendiri tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun.

"APAAAA???!!" Itachi-lah yang pertama menjerit. Kisame jadi tersadar kalau tangannya sudah terpotong sampai sebatas siku.

"MAMIH NGGAK MAU KALAU ANAK KELUARGA CAPULET BRENGSEK ITU MEWARISI SHARINGAN MAMIH!!" Teriak Itachi kesal, sementara Kisame manggut-manggut aja.

"Tapi.. Sasori udah cinta mati sama Deidara.."

"NGGAK BOLEH!! Kamu pilih Deidara atau makan malem??" Ancam Itachi.

"...Aku pilih Deidara.." Kemudian Sasori pun meninggalkan kediaman Montague, diiringi dengan tatapan pongo dari Itachi dan Kisame.

---------------------------------

Sementara itu, Deidara yang masih dikurung di kamarnya pun berhenti menangis.

"Ahh, dudutz banget gue nangis mlulu.. Mending gw ledakin nih kamar, supaya gue bisa kabur..." Deidara pun meledakkan dinding kamarnya, lalu kabur lewat pintu belakang.

Di tengah jalan, Ia bertemu dengan cowok berambut merah yang Ia kenal.

"Aduhh.. Coba aja gw makan dulu sebelom kabur.. Sekarang gw laper berat nihh.." Sasori dapat merasakn perutnya keroncongan. Ia menyesal telah menyia-nyiakan daging hiu yang dimasak kedua orang tuanya tadi.

"Sasori-danna?" Panggil Deidara. Melihat Deidara, semangat hidup Sasori muncul lagi. Ia pun segera berlari dan memeluk Deidara.

"Deidaarraaaaaa.. Nggak sia-sia gw relain tuh daging hiu.." Sahut Sasori hampir menangis.

"I.. ikan hiu??" Deidara merasa bingung, tapi Ia senang juga dengan pernyataan Sasori tersebut.

"Sasori-danna... Kita langsung menikah saja yuk??" Ajak Deidara.

"Ihh, kamu napsu banget sih??"

"Sasori-danna!!"

"Hahaha.. Bercanda.. Sekarang, kita ke gereja aja, yuk?"

Maka, kedua orang itu pun pergi ke gereja.

-----------------------------

"Permisi..."

Sasori dan Deidara melihat sesosok, eh, sebuah tanaman pemangsa serangga di tengah Gereja tersebut.

"Heran.. Kok di Gereja adanya tanaman seperti ini, ya??" Sasori berniat mendekati tanaman tersebut.

Tiba-tiba tanaman itu bergerak.

"Siapa yang anda cari??" Tanaman itu berbicara.

"GYAAA!!! Tanamannya bicara!!" Teriak Deidara.

"Tidak sopan.. Saya pastor kepala di sini.. Nama saya Zetsu.." Romo yang berkepala tanaman itu menyalami Deidara dan Sasori, "Ada urusan apa anda kemari?"

"Emmm, kami ingin menikah.." Pinta Deidara malu-malu.

"Total biaya perkawinannya 350 ribu rupiah.. " Pastor Zetsu tahu-tahu mengeluarkan kalkulator.

"Elo kok pastor tapi mirip babe guee???" Protes Deidara.

"Ehehehe... Gue bercanda kok.." Pastor Zetsu pun terkikik geli. Deidara dan Sasori langsung ketakutan mendengarnya.

"Baik, kita mulai.." Pastor Zetsu pun meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas kepala Sasori dan Deidara.

"Semoga kalian tidak akan terpisahkan untuk selama-lamanya, dan blah blah blah..."

Sekarang, Sasori dan Deidara sudah resmi menjadi sepasang suami-suami, eh, suami-istri.

-----------------------------------

Berita perkawinan Sasori dan Deidara sudah sampai ke kuping keluarga Capulet dan Montague. Karena Sasori takut pulang ke rumah, maka Ia pergi dan menetap di Okinawa (lho??).

Di kediaman Capulet..Tentu saja Hidan dan Kakuzu sangat marah mendengar berita itu.

"ANAK DURHAKA!!! SUDAH DIBILANG JANGAN KAWIN JUGA!!!" Hidan memutar-mutarkan sabitnya, membuat dayang-dayang di kediaman Capulet ketakutan.

"KAU TIDAK BOLEH KELUAR RUMAH LAGI!! SELURUH ISI RUMAH INI JUGA SUDAH DILENGKAPI TEMBOK ANTI BOM!!!" Tambah Kakuzu dengan kesal, sambil menghitung berapa biaya yang dikeluarkan untuk menambah tembok anti bom tersebut.

Deidara pun pasrah, kali ini Ia tidak mengebom tembok kamarnya lagi. Ia memutuskan untuk mogok makan berhari-hari.

"Dei, makan dong.." Bujuk Hidan.

"Nggak mau.. Dei maunya makan, eh, ketemu Sasori.." Jawab Deidara dari balik kamarnya.

"Dei.. Jangan bikin mamih khawatir dong.." Hidan berusaha membujuk anak satu-satunya itu, sementara Kakuzu malah diam saja.

"Hidan, sudahlah.. Kan kalau dia tidak makan, uang makannya bisa dihemat.." Kata Kakuzu santai, yang dibalas dengan pukulan telak dari Hidan.

"Hmmm.. Mungkin kita harus memanggil pastor.." Hidan pun memanggil Pastor Zetsu, tanpa mengetahui kalau Pastor Zetsu-lah yang menikahkan Sasori dengan Deidara.

"Dei.." Panggil Pastor Zetsu, "Ini aku.. Bisakah kau bukakan pintunya?"

"Pastor ya??" Deidara akhirnya membukakan pintu untuk Pastor Zetsu. Pastor Zetsu pun masuk.

"Dei, aku punya rencana.." Pastor Zetsu mengeluarkan sebotol cairan aneh.

"Apa itu??" Deidara merasa ngeri sendiri melihat cairan berwarna aneh itu.

"Ini adalah sebagian kecil dari jus paling berbahaya di dunia, **Jus Inui**... Aku kebetulan diberi oleh sobat lamaku di Tokyo.. Kalau kau meminum ini, kau akan mati suri selama 50 jam dan semua orang akan menganggapmu mati. Aku tidak akan menutup pintu makammu, jadi kau bisa kabur dan pergi menyusul Sasori di Okinawa.. Lalu kalian bisa hidup bahagia selamanya.."

_(Eugenie : ada yang tauk Jus Inui?? XDD)_

Deidara tampak berpikir keras. "Baiklah, aku akan menerima cairan aneh itu.. Tidak apa-apalah, ini juga demi melihat Sasori-danna lagi.."

"Bagusss.." Pastor Zetsu menyeringai, lalu Ia meninggalkan kamar Deidara. Deidara jadi takut sendiri sama pastor aneh yang satu ini.

Tapi, demi menemui Sasori-danna yang Ia cintai, Ia pun menenggak Jus Inui yang mematikan itu.

-----------------------------

Esoknya...

"Pihhhh!!! Papihhh!!!" Hidan memanggil Kakuzu dengan paniknya. Kakuzu pun menghampiri Hidan dengan mata mengantuk.

"Apa sih loe.. Pagi-pagi udah berisik.." Balas Kakuzu kesal.

"Gawatt... Dei.. Dei nggak bernapas!! Kulitnya juga pucat seperti orang mati!!" Jawab Hidan dengan panik.

Kakuzu pun mengecek keadaan Deidara. Ternyata benar, jantung Deidara tidak berdenyut, dan kulitnya pucat seperti orang mati.

"Pasti Ia meninggal karena tidak makan.. Semuanya karena anak Montague itu.. hiks.. hiks.." Hidan menangis di samping Deidara, "Dewaa Jashiiin.. Kembalikanlah Dei-ku yang manis.."

"Gimana gue bayar duit buat pemakamannya???" Kakuzu ikut-ikutan menangis. Mereka tidak tahu kalau ini semua adalah bagian dari rencana Deidara dan Pastor Zetsu. Sementara, seorang pelayan mengambil botol berisi Jus Inui yang diminum Deidara.

"Hmmm.. Botol apa ini?? Baunya pun tidak enak.." Kata pelayan itu, sayangnya tidak ada yang menyadarinya sehingga botol itu pun dibuang tanpa ada curiga sedikit pun.

**Okinawa...**

"Gawattt!! Gawaaattt!! Sasori-danna!!!"

Tobi, teman Sasori, menghampiri Sasori dengan terburu-buru.

"Sasori-danna, kudengar Deidara telah meninggal!!"

"Apaaa???!!" Sasori sangat terkejut, "Aku harus memastikannya!! Aku akan ke Roma sekarang juga!!!"

Sasori pun menempuh perjalanan dari Okinawa ke Roma dalam waktu semalam dengan pesawat jet _(emang udah ada yahh?? XDD)_

----------------------------

**Di Gereja..**

Sasori menatap tubuh Deidara yang terbaring di atas peti matinya dengan tatapan sedih. Ia terus memegangi tangannya Deidara, dan Ia membelai pipi Deidara pelan.

"Dei.. Maafin aku yahh.. Coba aja kita nggak ketemu.. Pasti kamu akan menikah dengan orang yang lebih baik dan tidak akan jadi begini.." Sasori menyeka air matanya, "Sekarang, mungkin kita akan selalu bersama.."

Sasori mencabut pedangnya, kemudian Ia menusukkannya ke perutnya. Ia pun tewas seketika. Sementara itu, Deidara baru terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Ehhhmmm.. Pastor?? Apa sudah selesai??" Deidara pun melihat sekeliling mencari Pastor Zetsu. Ketika Ia melihat ke sampingnya, Ia terkejut setengah mati melihat Sasori sudah terbaring berlumuran darah.

"Sasori-danna... Kau sampai seperti ini.. Gara-gara aku.. Huhuhuuu.." Deidara mulai menangis, "Sasori-danna.. Sekarang, aku yang akan menyusulmu.."

Deidara mengeluarkan bahan peledak yang Ia sembunyikan di balik gaunnya. _DUAAARRRR_... Gereja itu pun meledak dan terbakar. Dari luar Gereja, keluarga Montague dan Capulet melihat Gereja itu dengan miris.

"Gerejaa gueeee.." Ratap Pastor Zetsu. Daun di kepalanya ikut layu juga.

"Tidak kuduga, cinta mereka begitu besar.." Kata Itachi bijak.

"Iya.. Seperti cintaku pada Dewa Jashin, eh, Kakuzu.." Tambah Hidan, "Dei, maafin mama yahh.. Huhuhuu.."

Kisame menatap Gereja yang terbakar dengan tampang pongo. _Hmmm, mungkin gw bisa bakar ayam di sini_, pikirnya.

Sementara itu,, Pastor Zetsu menatap Kakuzu dengan penuh kebencian.

"GANTI RUGI BUAT GEREJA GUEE!!!!"

Terpaksa Kakuzu juga ikutan nangis. Huhuuu..

Begitulah, sodara-sodari.. Sampai sekarang kisah mereka berdua terus dikenang sebagai kisah cinta terindah sepanjang masa.. Aminn..

**TAMADH**

_Fanfic kedua gw tentang Naruto.._

_Pliz comment!!_


End file.
